


I'm Your Children's Father

by Doomedheros



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Child!Jace, Child!Raphael, Child!Simon, M/M, detective!alec, lawyer!magnus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros





	1. Chapter 1

手机在他的上衣口袋里突然震动起来时，Alec正焦头烂额地处理着一桩连环入室盗窃案。

他和搭档已经盯了整整两个月，终于有了嫌疑犯今晚可能会再次作案的线索，他实在分不出精力去应付一个百分之九十的可能是投资广告的电话。

可它就是震个不停，久到Alec的肋骨都发麻。

他无可奈何地把它掏出来，看着陌生的号码一脸厌烦地按下了接听键。

“我微薄的工资还要养一个知道超级多花钱渠道的儿子，谢谢你的好意但是我不需要任何基金投——”

“Dad！”

Alec愣住了，随后带着一道小小伤疤的眉毛皱了起来。

“Jace？”Alec低头看了一眼腕表，下午一点四十分，他从没在这个时候给自己打过电话。

听筒里不再有人讲话，随后Alec听到了Jace委屈的哭声。

上帝啊。

Alec的心立刻悬了起来，“Jace，出什么事了？”

Jace在Alec温柔的询问声中哭得更凶，几乎可以称得上撕心裂肺。Alec已经有很长时间没听Jace这样哭过了，上一次还是Jace养的小狗永久性地走失。

Alec的心都要碎了。

有那么一瞬间他肯定自己听到了Jace在嚎啕大哭的间歇里模糊地说了一个“疼”字。

他猛地合上摊在桌上的文件夹，站起身抓过了椅背上的夹克。

“你受伤了吗？你现在在哪儿？”

当Jace的哭声似乎减弱了一点，Alec已经用钥匙打开了警车驾驶室的门。

“Jace，我——”

“Lightwood先生？”

Alec发动车子的手顿了一下。电话那头忽然出现的男人的声音，让他联想到了一些不好的事。没有办法，这可能算是他的某种职业病。

“我是。你是谁？”

“谢天谢地。”电话那头的男人仿佛终于松了一口气，“我是Jace同学的父亲。我们正在市中心医院，哦别担心，医生已经帮Jace处理过伤口了。他在练习橄榄球的时候撞破了鼻子和下巴。他一直哭着说要找你，所以我只好给你打了这通电话。”

“非常感谢。我马上赶过去。”

“好的，我们就在三楼的休息区。”

Alec挂断电话，重新发动了警车，用力踩下油门。

 

Alec在电梯里一只脚焦虑地拍打着地板，尽管那位Jace同学的父亲让他不要担心，但是他在见到Jace前是无论如何都安不下心的。

以前在橄榄球练习中Jace也曾经过受过大大小小的伤，他和Alec都一致认为这是男子汉必须要经历的，所以这次一定是伤得足够重才会让Jace哭成这样。

电梯门一开，他就大步冲了出来。

“Jace！”Alec喊了一嗓子，不出所料收获了护士的怒视。

“Dad！”

Alec回过头，就看到一个小小的黑影扑到了自己跟前，抱住了他的腰。

“嘿，你怎么样？”他把紧紧黏着自己的Jace拉开，蹲下身查看Jace伤情。

鼻梁处打着固定扣，下巴上贴着薄薄一层纱布，脸上和手臂上还有一些细小的已经涂过药水的擦伤。

看起来，好像也没有多严重。Alec的表情渐渐从担心变成了不解。

“Lightwood警官。”

电话里的男声在Alec头顶响起，听起来比电话中的更富有磁性。而且，还带着一些Alec不太确定背后有什么内涵的笑意。

他抬起头，视线从Jace的脸上移到了已经走到Jace身后的男人身上。

沾了一点点水渍的黑色手工雕花皮鞋——Alec推测那水渍可能是Jace的眼泪或者鼻涕，笔挺的铁灰色条纹三件套配着刺眼的钻石袖扣，闪着光的华丽耳饰，撒着亮片造型时髦的黑色短发。他最后才看向男人的脸……

“Bane律师？”

男人对他客气地点了点头，微笑着说：“直到你走出电梯前，我都不敢相信你就是Jace的父亲。”

Alec的表情变得更糟了。

 

Alec实在太熟悉Magnus Bane这个名字——纽约城你所能找到的最好的律师，民事、刑事甚至公诉案件，没有他打不赢的官司。可是Magnus太爱钱，只要给的酬劳足够多，他甚至可以为杀人犯翻供。Magnus曾经就凭着“证据存疑”这一个理由，说服了法官对本该终身监禁的重刑犯只判处了八年的刑罚。

警局里几乎没有人喜欢Magnus。这当中自然也包括Alec。

如果没有记错，他和Magnus最近一次正面冲突发生在一件公开审理的经济案件中，Alec作为公诉举证方，在法庭上气急败坏地当众指责被告律师Magnus Bane是法律界的耻辱。

Alec在冷静下来回想时也知道这对Magnus来说或许不公平，毕竟那是他的职业、他的工作，当然他也为很多无辜的人洗刷了冤屈。

但Alec就是没办法喜欢上像他这样的人。

 

真是冤家路窄。

 

“Dad？”

Jace拽了拽他的衣角，把Alec从记忆中拉了回来。

“哦嗨，pumpkin pie……还有哪里疼吗？”

Jace脸上挂着一大颗泪珠摇了摇头。

Alec站起来，想要和Magnus道谢之后赶快带着Jace回家。不过他刚伸直了腿，就看到了躲在Magnus身后的那个和Jace看起来同样年纪的男孩。他的左臂打着石膏吊挂在胸前，脸上淤青的部分比Jace多得多。他的右手握着镜片几乎完全碎掉的眼镜。哪怕是破损到这种程度，Alec都能看出那副眼镜可不是便宜货。

Magnus显然注意到了Alec的视线，他笑着把身后的男孩让到身前，双手握在他的肩头。他微微弯下了腰。

“这是Simon。Simon，这是Lightwood警官。”

男孩子小声对Alec问了句好。

“他和Jace一起训练橄榄球。”

Alec点点头。所以事情正常的发展应该是这样的：孩子们打架，Jace揍了Simon，Simon告诉了家里，于是Magnus带着他黄金打造的计算器出现了。他猜下一秒Magnus就要跟他谈赔偿费了。

这才是Magnus Bane出现在医院里的真正原因，Alec想，并对自己一碰到Jace的事情就忘掉逻辑为何物而感到懊恼。难道自己会闲到没什么事特地跑过来就因为Jace的同学受了伤吗？当然不会。

更何况，Magnus Bane的时钟上没有一秒一分一小时，只有一美元十美元和一百美元。

Magnus提出的赔偿价格绝对是他支付不起的，然后他们会走上法律仲裁这条路。而他甚至没办法找到一个能帮自己打官司的律师，因为对方是Magnus Bane。无论他找谁，都只有“输掉”这一个结果。

不过Magnus居然有个已经上五年级的儿子？这倒是有些让人惊讶。Alec从来没听说Magnus结过婚。

这个孩子是Magnus自己一个人带大的吗？Alec忍不住去想象Magnus照顾小孩的场景，然后他把自己逗笑了。

但Alec又立即板起脸。Magnus在公众视线之外如何，跟他都没关系。唯一有关的，就是他要怎样凑齐Magnus要的那些钱。警局内部的应急贷款还有名额吗？

在Alec的越来越遥远的臆想中，Magnus再次开了口。

“今天Jace救了Simon。所以我想，尽管已经跟Jace说过了，但也应该跟你说一声谢谢。”

Alec愣住了，“什么？”

他不敢置信地盯着Magnus，以为自己的听力出了问题。

Magnus挑了挑眼皮，向Alec叙述了Simon今天在橄榄球训练时被学校里高年级的恶霸欺负，而Jace就像个超级英雄一样从对方的拳脚中救出了Simon。

听完事情真正的经过，Alec睁得有些发酸的眼睛终于眨了两下。

“既然如此，”Alec戳了戳Jace的胳膊让他看向自己，“你干嘛哭得那么惨？”

Jace抽了抽鼻子，眼泪已经风干在了他的脸颊上。

“因为Simon受的伤看起来很疼。”

Alec忍住了翻白眼的冲动，而Magnus则捂着胸口发出被感动到了的声音。

 

“现在我彻底不相信‘有其父必有其子’这句话了。”Magnus直起上身耸了耸肩，“看看Jace，他分明就是个小天使。”

“嘿！这么说有点过分吧。”Alec皱眉抗议。

亏他两秒钟之前还在为自己错怪了Magnus的用意而感到抱歉，结果Magnus立刻就用刻薄的嘲讽抹掉了他心里那一点点愧疚。

Magnus笑着展开手掌举过胸前，以示自己没有恶意。

“不过他在正义感这方面倒是遗传了你的优点，Lightwood警官。”

Alec怀疑地扁着嘴巴斜觑着Magnus。

他的表情逗得Magnus大笑起来，就连Jace和Simon都被他感染，不顾脸上的伤冲着Alec笑起来。

谁会忍心从这两个孩子的脸上把笑容夺走呢。Alec暗自叹口气，让那个怪异的表情在自己的脸上又多留了一会儿。

“看起来我今天真是收获了不少令人愉悦的惊喜。”

虽然Magnus现在说的每句话在Alec听起来都别有用意，但他莫名觉得Magnus似乎和他从前印象中的人有那么点儿不一样了。

他甚至，不再像刚才那么急于从Magnus身边逃开。

“呃，我也要谢谢你带Jace来医院，这小子有时候挺难搞的……”Alec丝毫没注意到自己对Magnus说话的语气在他们曾有过的交流中简直称得上温柔。

Magnus笑着颔首致意。他还想说点什么，他的手机却在这时响了起来。

“抱歉，可能是公事……”Magnus从口袋里掏出了手机，看了一眼就皱起了眉。“你能……”他把Simon拉过来，“能帮我照看一下Simon吗。”

“没问题。”Alec拉住了Simon的手，同时不可避免碰到了Magnus还没来得及收回的手指。一阵电流从Alec的背上窜过。

Magnus接起响个不停的电话。

在他走到远处去之前，Alec听到Magnus对电话那头的人说到：“下午好，Gloria，Raphael在学校惹什么麻烦了吗……”

又来自学校？

Alec带着Simon和Jace重新回到休息区的椅子上坐下，从口袋里翻出一颗苹果味儿的硬糖递给Simon。他以前总会在衣服的口袋里塞一些糖来应付Jace，如今已经养成了习惯。不过今天他只找到了一颗，他越过Simon的头顶，对开始噘嘴的Jace使了一个眼神让他表现得大方一点。

然后，他探寻真相的精神便在好奇心的助推下疾速奔跑。

“那么Simon，家里只有你和Magnus两个人吗？”

坐在椅子上的男孩摇摇头，一只手有些费力的剥着糖纸，而在Alec想要帮他之前，Jace突然出手把糖纸扒开拿出了那颗青绿色的硬糖一气呵成地塞进了Simon嘴里。

“还有Raphael，我们三个人一起住。不过Magnus总是在他的办公室里忙。家里只有我和Raphael。”

Raphael正是Magnus在通话中提到的名字。

“Raphael是……”

Simon咬着嘴里的糖果，努力地吸着有些吞咽不下的口水，“Raphael是我哥哥。”

“你哥哥？”

“对，妈妈离开前把我们留给了Magnus。”

Alec深吸了一口气，鼻腔里立刻充满医院消毒水的味道，他似懂非懂地望着半空，向后靠在了椅背上。

 

当Magnus结束了通话回来，Alec正带着Simon和Jace玩儿破案游戏。Magnus站在椅子后面，看Jace拿着笔在Alec不知道从哪儿找来的宣传页背面写着他分析出的嫌疑犯，Simon上身趴在Alec大腿上，还时不时笑话两句Jace糟糕的拼写。

Magnus露出一个由衷的微笑。几乎是同时的，Alec抬起了头朝他所站的方向看过来。他们的视线在下午橙黄色的阳光中交汇。

Alec让Jace带着Simon继续“破案”，他站起来走到了Magnus身边。

“所以，两个孩子哈？”

Magnus稍微有些吃惊又随即无奈地笑起来。

“Simon真是个大嘴巴。”

Alec做了个鬼脸，“我现在大概能明白你为什么总是见钱眼开了。”

“你的理解比任何人的都珍贵。谢谢。”

Magnus望着他的眼睛，语气诚恳。

Alec发现，当Magnus不再意有所指或是带着目的性讲话时，他的声音会有一点软软的鼻音。

不过Alec对自己发现的这一事实感觉一阵惊慌，他为什么要去注意这种细节？

“没什么好谢的。我知道那是什么样的生活……”

仅仅养活Jace一个小鬼就让Alec偶尔觉得身心疲惫，而Magnus要面对的可是双倍的麻烦。尽管这短暂的交流不足以让Alec完全认同Magnus的价值观，但他不再对Magnus这个人彻底否定，他在尝试着去了解和接受 。

“不，我是认真的，谢谢你。”

Magnus低头望着Simon看了一会儿，似乎在心里正做着什么艰难决定。

Alec不自觉地放慢了呼吸的速度，他不得不承认，沉思中的Magnus总会散发着一种别样的魅力。这是他很早就在法庭上见识过的。

终于，Magnus打定了主意，他抬起眼再次看向Alec。

“Lightwood警官，能给我进一步感谢你的机会吗？”

Alec完全没想到自己会从Magnus口中听到这个。他睁大两眼，半张着嘴看向面前的男人。

如果给他一面镜子，他一定会因为里面那个表情傻乎乎的人而笑倒在地。

Magnus的“进一步感谢”是什么意思？Alec脑海里忽然闪过那些被关进监狱的黑警的面孔。

不，不不不。他不能跟Magnus扯上什么非法的关系，他是个执法人员，哪怕他不像以前那样讨厌Magnus了，他也不能被Magnus拉下水。

“呃，我还穿着警服，你不能对我行贿知道吗……当然我不穿警服你也不能这么干，Bane律师，这是原则问题。而且这儿还有孩子们在呢，你不能——”

“不能什么，Dad？”

听到了“孩子们”这个字眼，Jace仰起脸问到。

“别插话。”Alec焦躁地挥舞着双手，想要把脑子里乱七八糟的东西赶走。“听着，我不知道你能不能为自己辩护，但是如果你敢动什么歪念头，我绝对会把你送进监狱的。”

Magnus不慌不忙地对Alec笑着，就好像Alec的威胁对他来说根本不值一提。

“Lightwood警官，你为什么选择了当警察，而放弃去好莱坞做编剧呢？”

Magnus整理了一下他那条并没有哪里不完美的领带，他手指上刻着姓氏缩写的戒指闪闪发光。

“我只是想问，我能否有幸明晚请你和Jace吃个饭……你到底在想什么呢？”

 

Alec一生中最窘迫的时刻也不过如此了。

他的手指在鼻子上尴尬不安地搓了搓，实在不知道要如何回答Magnus的问题。那甚至都不能算是一个问题，Alec再蠢也听得出Magnus话里拿他寻开心的意味。

和Magnus吃晚饭，这件事在今天以前是绝对不会出现在Alec考虑范畴内的。当然，他们在案件之外也根本没有其他的交集。

这只是一个为了感谢Jace帮了他儿子，而自己又碰巧是Jace的监护人的晚饭对吧？并不是说他会和Magnus发展出什么其他的关系……还能有什么关系呢，他只盼着下次Magnus不会为自己抓到的罪犯辩护，这就是上帝给他最大的恩惠了。

那么，他要答应吗？

对于Alec的犹豫，Magnus没有显示出过多意外。他原本直视Alec的目光移向了旁边，嘴角向下弯着。

“我知道我在警界的风评不怎么样，所以如果你觉得为难，我完全能够理解。”

哦……见鬼。Alec暗道不妙。Magnus为什么露出了和Jace吃不到糖时一样的表情？这该死的属于犯规！

“我手上有个案子还没结，不知道明晚有没有空……而且，整个纽约都知道你很忙，你大可不必为了这点小事抽时间来请我们吃饭。”

他有些心虚地对Magnus说，希望这理由能敷衍过去。可惜，他总是忘记他的对手是什么样的厉害角色。

“如果你真的没时间共进晚餐，你有我的联系方式，Lightwood警官，明天放学时间前打电话给我，我会过来接Jace。”

“接我去哪里？”Jace伸长了脖子打听。

Magnus对他温柔地笑了笑，“去吃大餐，pumpkin pie。”

“嘿！只有我能叫他pumpkin pie！”Alec又一次抗议。

Jace和Magnus对视一眼，同时耸起肩膀摊开了手。

“独占欲老爹。”

 

Alec开车送Jace回家，半路上给他买了份披萨作为晚饭。

不过今天Jace坐在后座上异常安静。Alec从倒视镜里看着他欲言又止的样子，大概能猜到小家伙想要说什么，但他决定等Jace自己开口。

当他们的车开进院子，Jace终于忍不住了。

“Dad，你和Simon的爸爸关系不好吗？”

现在的小孩子到底是从什么时候开始变得这样敏锐的？Alec无奈地摇摇头，熄掉了发动机，转过身对Jace解释。

“我们只是在工作上对一些事情的看法存在分歧，完全不涉及私人感情。”

等等，他和Magnus之间存在私人感情这种说法吗？Alec皱了一下眉。

“也就是说我还能继续和Simon做朋友？”

Alec的心沉了一下。Jace有时候对他被允许做哪些事情在意得过分，而那些甚至不是一个孩子应该去思考的。

他跨过座椅靠背拉住了Jace搁在膝盖上紧张交握的手。

“你可以和任何你喜欢的人交朋友，不需要考虑其他的事情。哦，当然，那些可能会被我抓起来的人另当别论。”

Jace笑了出来。

Alec拍拍他的手，“好了，下车进屋去吧。我今天可能会晚点回来。”

Jace点点头，两只手拉开了车门，又转过身问：“那你会答应和Simon的爸爸吃饭吗？”

“哦，那个啊……”

Jace移开了视线，“其实，我还挺想去吃大餐的……”

Alec努力憋着笑。他觉得，Jace百分之九十是为了去找Simon玩，另外百分之十才是为了大餐。

“我争取早点把工作搞定。”

Alec看着Jace开门进屋，才发动车子回警局去处理那个比Magnus棘手得多的案子。

 

【嗨，晚上好？】

【晚上好啊，Jace，你回家了？】

【对，我爸爸回去工作了。】

【真巧，Magnus也是。不过Raphael看在我受了伤的份上，给我准备了芝士意面。】

【替我向他问好。】

【嘿，Raphael，Jace问你好！（Raphael：让他跪下吸我的——）啊啊啊啊啊啊……咳，所以，你们明晚会来对吗？Magnus今天回来的路上看起来很高兴。我觉得他可能想跟你爸爸交个朋友。】

【大概吧，我爸爸说他会尽量早点下班。】

【（Raphael：Simon，你想用吸管吃面还是用手？）真恶心……好吧，Raphael叫我去吃饭，明天学校见！】

【嗯哼，明天见！】


	2. Chapter 2

当Alec处理完桌上那些堆积如山的文书工作终于有空看一眼墙上的挂钟，已经是星期五的下午三点二十分。

距离Jace放学时间还有十分钟。

“哦，操！”Alec直接从椅子上跳了起来。撞翻了手边的咖啡外卖杯。

“怎么了，Lightwood？”

“没事……”还好那些咖啡因已经进了他的肚子。Alec把空纸杯扔进了垃圾桶，从一堆文件下面找出了一直处在静音状态的手机。他查看着那些未接的来电和未读的短信。

其中有一条短信来自Bane。Alec昨天把他的手机号码存在了联系人列表里。

【有想起什么事吗？（打个电话？）。】

发送时间是半个小时前。

“呃，Daniel，我晚上要陪Jace出去吃饭，这些——”他指了指还没有归档的文件，希望自己的搭档能帮他一把，“可以吗？”

“完全没问题！你放心去吧！”

Alec已经拨通了Magnus的电话，他拿着外套一边往外走一边对Daniel道谢。

“喂？”

“呃，嗨，Bane律师。”Alec有点语塞，他不知道自己这个时候打电话过去是不是合适。过去他们每次联系Magnus Bane，都需要和他的秘书预约通话时间。而这个是Magnus的私人号码，他只能硬着头皮继续。“我是Alec Lightwood。”

“下午好，警官。”

Alec能听出Magnus换了一个接听电话的地点，因为电话那头的回音变小了。Magnus看起来应该是从会议室之类的地方换到了一个小一些的空间里。

“抱歉，我刚看到你的短信。一个有点麻烦的案子……”

“哦，Angus Howard的案子对吧？确实麻烦。”

Alec顿了一下，立刻明白了Magnus为什么会知道。

“他找你为他辩护了？”

Magnus发出了一个有些可爱的短促鼻音。

Alec不知道为什么产生了一种不同寻常的感觉。之前每当他知道Magnus要为他抓的罪犯辩护他都无比的愤怒，而这一次他却只觉得心里满是失望。

“六点钟，Le Bernardin，你回家洗澡换衣服完全来得及。不用担心Jace，我会接上他和Simon一起直接过去餐厅。”

Magnus安排得井井有条，Alec还能说什么呢。他答了声好，然后挂断了电话。一抬头却对上了同事好奇的目光。

Alec根本不知道该作何解释，他只能套上外衣，匆匆离开了警局。

 

Alec以他最快的速度回到家里洗了个澡，把从警局里带出来的陈年烟味和硫磺味冲掉，然后在衣柜前困住了。

他不需要穿得很隆重，这只是一顿再普通不过的晚饭。纽约最有名的律师为了表示感谢而请他吃饭，在城里最好的餐厅之一。

他不需要穿得很隆重吗？

Magnus昨天在夕阳中展露出的笑容忽然浮现在Alec眼前。这简直是世界上最能让人无法集中精力思考的画面了。

Alec从衣柜里翻了件酒红色的衬衫出来，配了条黑色休闲裤，然后郑重地请出了他那件重要场合才会用到的黑色短风衣。还有一对黑曜石的袖扣。

他猜测这应该是Magnus会欣赏的搭配。

不过当衬衫穿到一半时，Alec猛然清醒过来。他在干吗？他是准备出席毕业舞会的女高中生吗？他为什么要如此大费周章就为了让Magnus高兴？

去他的，他们过几天又得在法庭上对骂！

Alec自暴自弃地把那些衣服从身上扯下来丢在床上，然后套了件浅灰色的V领针织衫，又从椅子靠背上随手拽下一条牛仔裤。

他不该让事情的发展失去控制。他不该让自己产生不切实际的幻想。Alec对着镜子做了两次深呼吸，接着抓起车钥匙和皮夹克出了门。

 

Alec赶到Le Bernardin的时候，已经是六点一刻。他艰难地在街对面找到了一个空位把车停好，然后急急忙忙地朝着餐厅跑过去。

他刚一迈上台阶，就看到了落地窗前那张观景视野最好的餐桌。Jace抱着盛满果汁之类饮料的玻璃杯咬着吸管，Simon趴在沙拉碗沿上用小号的叉子戳起了一块鸡肉。旁边还坐着一个面无表情的年轻人，看起来像高中生，Alec猜想那可能是Simon说的他哥哥Raphael，毕竟他们俩眉眼处相当神似。而Magnus？Alec终于把视线落在了Magnus身上，他正优雅地端着一杯餐前酒小口啄饮，目光在Simon和Jace之间来回，他的脸上带着无比慈爱的笑。

Alec觉得自己有一瞬间可能看到了天使。

打住。Magnus绝对来自地狱，其他一切都是假象。Alec清了清发干的喉咙，走进了餐厅。

“Dad！”Jace第一时间发现了他。

他朝着Jace露出一个大大的笑容，然后看向了Magnus。

“Bane律师，抱歉，有点堵车。”

“这是今天第二个来自你的道歉，真是稀罕事。”Magnus的笑在Alec看来俨然变成了一种挑逗。“还有，我们不是来谈生意的。省掉不必要的名头，叫我Magnus。”

“好吧……Magnus。”Alec抓了抓鼻尖。

Magnus继续笑着，他站起来，非常绅士地帮Alec拉开了紧挨着自己的那把餐椅。

“做为等价交换，我可以叫你Alexander吗？”

从没有人这样叫过他的全名。当这个词从Magnus的口中被念出来，Alec几乎忍不住打了个颤要呻吟出声。

Alec有些局促地坐下，眼睛不知道该往哪儿看。

“可以，没问题……”

 

这感觉很奇怪。

Alec举着服务生给他送上的菜单，扫描仪似的机械地浏览着上面的文字。

此时此刻，他正挨着Magnus坐在同一张餐桌前，他们的身边还围坐着各自的孩子。这就好像两个单身父亲的某种约会一样。

不，事关Magnus，Alec拒绝称其为约会。也许家长交流会更合适？Alec翻过一页菜单。这样想之后他觉得好受了些。

Jace还专注地咬着玻璃杯上的吸管，不过他只是在玩儿，并没有真的喝进多少果汁。他得谢谢Magnus没有给Jace喝碳酸饮料。

“给我一点主菜参考？”

“Simon和Raphael很懒，一致选择了主厨推荐。我点了煎鳇鱼……”Magnus亲自为Alec倒了一杯餐前酒。

Alec克制着自己不要去看Magnus握着酒瓶的手指，他低下头问坐在自己左边的Jace，“你点了什么吃？我希望那里面包括了蔬菜。”

“我点了狗……呃，狗……”

“狗爪螺意面。”Magnus替他说到。

“等等，”Alec一脸惊讶，“狗什么？那东西合法吗？”他放下菜单掏出手机，在谷歌里输入了狗爪螺并开始查看起来。半分钟后，Alec抬起头茫然地看着Magnus，“这东西让人太没食欲了……”

Magnus又一次被他的表情逗笑，“事实上我也是想看看它们究竟能不能吃才同意Jace点这道菜的。”

Alec一副被冒犯了的样子，“你不能拿Jace当实验鼠。”

“可是他吃东西时的表情的确很像，”Magnus的视线越过Alec和Jace对视，“你觉得呢，little hamster？”

“我劝你还是停止给我儿子胡乱起昵称，Magnus，”Alec虽然已经决定放弃和Magnus正面理论，但他还是得表明一下自己的权威，“我车上有手铐。”

Magnus冲他眨眨眼，突然凑近Alec轻声说到：“你会把我铐起来吗？我们应该还没有发展到可以玩儿这种游戏的程度吧，Alexander……”

当他退回去在椅子上端坐好，Alec感觉自己的脸烫得能在上面烹饪一切食物。

笑容在Magnus的眼角留下了两条细细的纹路。

他为什么要这么做……Alec忍不住想。Magnus是不是故意的？想要看他出糗，想要报复他之前对Magnus的侮辱？

Alec脸上的热度渐渐退去。他重新看向菜单，点了一份牛排然后开始沉默地喝着酒等待上菜。Magnus倒给他的那杯酒，Alec更希望它是杯毒药，可以将自己从眼下完全陌生的情绪中解脱。

他如此专注于眼前的的玻璃杯，而错过了Magnus投来的复杂眼神。

 

Magnus在接下来的用餐时间里都老老实实，没有再和Alec开什么过分的玩笑。

他照顾着两个小家伙，留意着Raphael的情绪，客气地和Alec聊着不痛不痒的教育话题。一举一动都堪称完美。

事情又都回到了正轨上，这让Alec不禁怀疑此前调戏自己的Magnus只是他的幻觉。

“……然后整个水桶都扣在了Simon的肚皮上！”

Alec回过神来，听到Jace正在给Magnus描述今天橄榄球训练结束后Simon在更衣室闹出的笑话。Raphael和Magnus都笑了起来，Simon举着没有受伤的那只手在半空中乱挥着想要捂住Jace的嘴。

“我是因为受了伤！”

“你两只手都好好的时候，也不怎么灵活啊！”Jace朝他做了个鬼脸。

Magnus用力地点了点头，“对不起，Simon，但是在这一点上我完全同意Jace。真为我们家的电视感到难过……”

Simon已经没空反击Magnus，他追着Jace跑去了餐厅一侧的水族箱观赏区。而Raphael自觉地跟了过去，以免他们两个惹出什么乱子来。

“他对电视做了什么？”Alec吃掉盘子里最后一块牛肉，加入了之前的话题。

Magnus摆出了一张非常夸张的惋惜的表情，“我们的电视画面在星期一的时候出现了一条黑线，Simon自告奋勇要把它修好，他举着螺丝刀直直地朝着主板捅了下去，于是现在我们的电视画面变成一大片黑线了。”

Alec庆幸自己已经把牛肉完全咽下去了，不然他可能会大笑到呛死自己。

“哈哈哈哈，你居然让十岁的孩子修电视机。”

“对，这都是我的错，所以我没有电视看也是罪有应得。”Magnus继续着他浮夸的扼腕叹息，不过嘴角温柔的笑出卖了他。他转头向Alec认真地抱怨，“你根本想象不到现在有多少小孩对他们家里的电视搞过破坏，我的维修订单居然被排在了下个星期二……看起来我要彻底错过周末的球赛直播了。”

“你可以来我家里看球赛。”Alec不假思索地说到。

随即，他和Magnus两人都一同愣住了。

过了足有一分钟的沉默，Magnus首先打破了他们之间尴尬的气氛。他带着一个可以算得上感恩的笑容，“你总是给我更多的机会来感谢你，Alexander。”那些不易察觉的鼻音又一次冒出来了。

“只是看场球赛……何况我会跟你收电视费也说不定呢，别高兴的太早。”

“你那儿接受现金之外的支付方式吗？”Magnus问到。

而后他们两个一齐笑起来。

Alec努力地想让这事看起来没什么大不了的，他也偶尔会和同事一起在家里看球赛或其他什么直播节目。这事没那么特别……

可惜他最后还是在心底里发出了一声哀叹。

当所有的事情遇上Magnus，就无法不变得特别。

这两天对他来说堪称魔幻，他第一次真正认识到法庭之外的Magnus Bane，他身上那些曾经令自己嗤之以鼻的部分像是从未存在过一样消失不见，这个Magnus风趣、善良、绅士、有爱心，而Alec喜欢他现在所看到的这些。

他喜欢Magnus。

这个认知让Alec在一瞬间感觉到了慌张失措，可当他再次看向Magnus，这感觉便消失不见，更多的是温暖的悸动。

好吧，他得承认法律界流传很广的一句话是对的，没人能抵挡Magnus，在任何方面。

“那么，你要过来吗？和Simon、Raphael以及……其他的什么人一起？我想我家的沙发应该足够大。”Alec在试探。试探Magnus目前是不是有正在交往的对象。

Magnus摸了摸耳廓上的装饰，“Simon周末有橄榄球训练，Raphael负责接他回家，而且我也没有什么同伴可以带，所以我猜你只能收到我一人份的费用了。”

Alec尝试不要表现地那么明显但却失败了。他抿着嘴低下头，尽量把满足的笑容藏起来。

 

Alec听到敲门声时，他正在厨房里冲咖啡。他看了一眼墙上的挂钟然后露出了傻傻的笑容。

和他预计的时间分毫不差。

他放下手里的咖啡壶，走到前厅去给Magnus开门。

他拉开大门，Magnus提着一打啤酒站在他的门廊上。这幅画面真是过于神奇了，Alec想。

与工作日的打扮不同，Magnus今天没有戴那些时刻都在发光的首饰，失去发胶禁锢的头发软软地垂在额前，但他看上去依然光彩耀人。

“下午好。”Alec倚在门框上，和Magnus打招呼。

“嗨。希望我没有到得太早。”

Alec看着他，脸上的笑容不断加深，“完全没有。请进。”

Magnus走进来，Alec在他身后将门关好。他回过头，正好看到Magnus带着探寻的目光环视着他家的客厅。他今天早些时候已经简单打扫过了，毕竟他早就耳闻Magnus在整洁方面有一点点强迫症。但，只有一大一小两个男人的家能有多温馨整洁呢。Alec趁Magnus不注意，飞快地将椅背上一件没来得及洗的T恤衫藏进了花瓶里。

Magnus在书柜前停下来。他认真地欣赏着摆在上面的那些属于Alec的奖章，脸上浮现出一个近似于自豪的微笑。

而当他的目光转移到旁边的几个相框，他的表情里出现了一丝困惑。Magnus从书柜上拿下其中一个相框。照片上有五个人，那对年长些的夫妇是Alec父母，Magnus认得他们，政界小有名气的人物；紧挨着他们的是Alec和看上去比现在小一些的Jace，还有一个年轻的女孩，她长得和Alec非常像。

Alec靠了过来。

“Magnus？这里有让你感兴趣的东西吗？”

“我没在这些照片里看到Jace的母亲，事实上我还挺想认识一下这位金发美人。”因为Jace是金发，所以Magnus理所当然地认为Alec的妻子也拥有同样的发色。

Alec抬起手伸到脑后搓了搓脖子，“呃，事实上，我也没见过。”

“什么？”Magnus放下相框，惊讶地看着Alec，“她是你孩子的母亲，你却没见过？”Magnus的声调有些不稳。

“对……其实Jace是我父母收养的孩子。”

“收养的？”Magnus漂亮的五官皱在了一块儿，“噢……那他知道吗？”

“你说Jace？哦，当然，他来我们家的时候已经六岁了，他什么都懂，什么都明白。”  
想起敏感的Jace，Alec又一次忍不住担心起来。而Magnus显然看穿了他此刻的想法。

“别担心，Raphael从来没出过岔子，他会安全地把Jace和Simon带回家的。”Magnus的手抚上Alec的大臂，轻轻地捏了两下。

Alec点了点头。

“既然他是你父母收养的，不是更应该叫你哥哥吗？”Magnus又看向其他几张照片，都是Alec和Jace的合影。“是他自己想要叫你Dad的？”

“算是？毕竟平时家里只有我一个男人能让他这么叫。我的父母总是奔波在各个城市国家，Jace几乎见不到他们。而我大概没机会拥有自己的孩子所以也不太介意这种奇怪的父子关系……”

“啊，抱歉，”Magnus似乎意识到自己对别人的隐私窥探得太多，他迅速转过身对Alec笑了笑，“好奇大概是我的坏习惯之一。”

“哦，没什么。”Alec忽然想起被他丢在厨房冲了一半的咖啡，他示意Magnus可以把啤酒放进冰箱，然后自己小跑到了流理台前继续未完成的工作。

 

比赛直播开始后，Alec和Magnus各自坐在沙发的一头，中间隔着几瓶啤酒喝和Alec偷偷打开的Jace的零食——他现在欠Jace的可多了。

他们共同支持的球队表现出色，上半场结束的时候，Alec已经因为精彩的得分而欢呼到嗓子干痛。

“这简直是今年最精彩的比赛！”

Alec伸手去抓新的啤酒，但却抓到了Magnus已经握在酒瓶上的手。他看向两人叠握在一起的手掌，表情凝固着，直到Magnus不自然地轻轻咳了一声才猛然松开自己的手。

“呃……你先。”

Magnus笑着摇摇头，拧掉了酒瓶盖，然后把酒递给了Alec。

中场休息，Alec给Jace打了个电话，小家伙接起来的声音很不高兴，因为Alec打断了他和Simon的比赛——比谁能最长时间不讲话。Alec忍不住翻了翻眼球，这个年代的小孩不应该玩儿这么无聊的游戏才对。

而Magnus则走到厨房去接了一个他秘书打过来的关于工作上的电话。

Alec坐在沙发上，看着Magnus在厨房里打电话的背影，忽然非常不想这个周末就这样结束。

下周Angus就要出庭受审。想到这个让Alec的胃里一阵不舒服。他要如何做到公私分明？

Magnus的工作电话一直讲到下半场开始十分钟后才结束，他面带疲惫地回到客厅，没有走到最远那头的位置，而是直接坐在了Alec和那些啤酒之间。他的手臂挨着Alec的手臂，他的膝盖只要稍微摇摆就会碰到Alec的。

Alec紧张地吞咽着口水。

“等案子结束我一定要休个长假。”Magnus有气无力地说着，仰头灌了一大口啤酒。

“这次涉及的受害人非常多，你的休假计划可能要拖很久了。”Alec声音模糊地说。

Magnus皱起眉思考了一会儿，放下手里的啤酒瓶，在沙发上侧过身面向Alec。在他的注视下，Alec也转过了头看他。

“实际上，”Magnus坦白，“我没有接Angus的案子。”

Alec睁圆了双眼，他的双唇错愕地张开，“你没接？为什么？”

“一方面，我最近不太缺钱。另一方面……”Magnus直直地看向Alec的眼睛，“我想这样做可能会让你开心些。”

Alec缓慢地眨眨眼。Magnus凭什么认为他这样做自己就会开心？

事实上，他开心得要死了。

上帝听见了他的祈祷。

他的嘴巴开合了几次，都不知道要用什么样的语言才能形容自己现在的心情。

最终，Alec选择双手捧住Magnus的脸亲下去。

他吮吸着Magnus的下唇，在Magnus的手终于环上他的脖颈后，Alec将舌头探进了Magnus口中。

Alec不知道那一声在屋子里回荡的想要获得更多的呻吟声究竟是他和Magnus谁发出来的。

“Alec……Alexander……”Magnus在喘息的间歇呢喃着他的名字。

那声音就像一道魔法，让Alec打消了一切顾虑。

他的一只手潜进了Magnus的衬衫下面，抚摸着他线条匀称的腹肌。当他继续向下，碰到了Magnus的腰带时，Magnus忽然抓住了他的手腕，阻止了他进一步的动作。

“法官阁下，异议，我觉得我们应该进卧室去……”

Alec抵着Magnus的额头笑出来，他贴着Magnus的嘴唇喘息着回道，“异议有效……”

 

第二天清晨醒过来时，Alec的手边只有还残留着另一人余温的床单。

他在被子下翻个身趴在床上，身上有几个部位的肌肉异常酸痛。

放在床头柜上的手机忽然震动了两下。

来自BABE的短信。

Alec笑起来，他甚至不记得自己什么时候把Magnus的联系人名称从BANE改成了这个。

【早上好，Beauty。华盛顿有个案子需要我尽快赶过去，很遗憾不能和你共进早餐。相信我，我会想办法补上的。】

 

接下来的一整个星期，Alec都忙着Angus案子的审理，而Magnus也一直呆在首府。

他们通过两次电话，多数时间则是在各自忙完后发发短信。Alec觉得这很好，有助于他不要过多地去想关于Magnus的事。

不过Jace对此倒是有些话想说。

星期六的早上，Jace坐在餐桌边等着Alec给他端来牛奶和麦片。

“Dad，你和Simon的爸爸打算什么时候举行婚礼？”

Alec差点把手中的麦片碗扔出去。

“你在、你在说什么？”

“我没有意见。但是别找我和Simon给你们当花童就行。”

Jace说完开始埋头认真吃他的麦片。留下Alec自己一脸状况之外的表情站在厨房中央。

前厅传来的门铃声唤回了Alec的意识，他对Jace投去一个“我们等会儿再谈”的眼神，然后走去开门。

“是谁？”Alec问道，同时打开了放门。

Magnus穿着一套相当平常的灰色运动服站在门外，左手牵着乖巧的Simon，右手拉着不停想要挣脱的Raphael的衣领。

他抬眼看向Alec，脸上带着羞涩又邪气的笑容。

“I'm you children's father——”

幸好他赶上了早餐时间。Alec笑起来。

 


	3. Chapter 3

距离搬家公司将他最后一件家具卸下车已经过去了一个半月，Alec依然觉得和Magnus同居这件事不够真实。

Magnus的房子足够大，离警局也更近，所以在Magnus一边亲着他的后颈一边问要不要搬去他家的时候Alec几乎只考虑了不到半分钟就同意了。

事后Alec回想起来觉得自己大概被激情冲昏了头，他有些后怕，甚至想反悔。不过在第二天Magnus开车来把他和Jace以及一些不需要搬家公司出面的东西接走时，Alec又想，只是住在一起而已，又能有多糟呢？

然后，就一直到了现在。

 

Jace坐在他左边，脸埋进盘子里吃着煎培根；Simon坐在他右边，不熟练但努力尝试把煎薄饼切整齐；Raphael挨着Simon，手里端着一杯青紫色的蔬菜汁。

“继续愣着还是赶紧吃完早饭送孩子们上学，我的建议是选第二项。这次不收你咨询费。”

Alec眨了下眼，正好看见Magnus给他递果酱的手还悬在半空。

所以这真的发生在他身上，他，和Magnus Bane，纽约城最嫉恶如仇、刚正耿直的警察和最毁誉参半、巧舌如簧的律师同居了？更重要是在这一个半月的时间里，他们谁都没有朝对方的脸上开一枪或者把厨刀捅进彼此的肝脏。这曾经在Alec最离谱的幻想里都是不可能存在的。而唯一阻止他们双双变成杀人犯阶下囚的原因——

“Magnus，我真的太爱你了。”

坐在他对面的男人微笑着，温柔地翻了个白眼。

“我也爱你，sweetheart，不过你真的最好在我手酸之前有所动作。”

“哦对，抱歉，谢谢……”Alec的耳朵窘迫地红了起来，他伸出手接过了那瓶杏酱。

果酱盖子上沾了一点反射着阳的亮晶晶的东西，Alec推测这些应该来自于Magnus那瓶掺了金粉的发胶。说实话，在亲眼见到Magnus洗手间里那一壁柜的化妆品之后，Alec才相信这个世界上的任何东西都可以掺进亮片。

_谢天谢地Magnus没有买夜光的避孕套和兑了闪粉的润滑剂。_

Alec倒不是觉得Magnus的妆扮有什么不好，甚至在他们还彼此看不顺眼的时候Alec也没有对这些闪亮的东西有过意见。不过在不久前的某次伏击任务时，他的同事从他脖子侧面抹下来一撮亮片并善意地嘲笑Alec有个十分乐于宣示主权的女朋友之后，Alec便不许Magnus没洗脸就来亲自己了，尤其是在工作日。

Magnus对此嗤之以鼻。他轻蔑地抱怨着整个警察系统充满了恐同份子，却还是取消了他们出门前的道别吻，并且无论他在工作结束后回到家有多么想第一时间躺进Alec的怀里，他都会避免再次把亮片沾在Alec身上。

Magnus如此为他着想，这让Alec有时会感到内疚。他无法在携家属或恋人出席的警员聚会上把Magnus介绍给他的同事，不仅仅因为Magnus在警局中的名声，更因为Alec没有勇气大声地宣布他在和一个男人约会，甚至同居。他还需要时间……

但愿Magnus的爱足够支撑他等下去。

 

Alec大部分时间里都觉得自己是比Magnus更向往家庭生活的人。只是当家里的孩子从一个变成三个，而他还有很多生活习惯要同Magnus和磨合，这些偶尔会让Alec有些应接不暇。

“那么，你今晚回来吃饭吗？”Magnus咬了一口手中的三明治然后问到。

“没有突发案件的话我就可以准时下班。”

Magnus点点头，忽然动作非常熟练地朝身侧伸出手接住了从Jace的叉子上掉下来的半片培根，甚至他都没有转头，只靠着余光就挽救了Jace身上刚刚洗过的T恤衫。

“如果你白天想到晚餐要吃点什么，就给Raphael发短信。”Magnus继续说到。

Alec看了一眼平静地喝着蔬菜汁的Raphael，哭笑不得地“嗯”了一声。这个房子里似乎除了他以外，每个人都对Raphael包揽大部分家务习以为常。他和Magnus的工作性质注定了他们不能有大量的闲暇来照顾家事和孩子们，所以另一个小男子汉Raphael就担起了这个重任。

“哦，我记得你今天要去警局？”Alec忽然想起Magnus周末时跟自己说过他今天在警局有一个案件问询会议。

这是他们交往后第一次在工作场所碰面，因为Magnus突然间开始对接手的案子挑挑拣拣，这使得他已经足有好几个月没和Alec所在的警局打过交道。但Alec明白那只是在拖延，他们迟早都会再次针锋相对。

一丝紧张从他的胸口蔓延开。

“对，”Magnus捏着他的三明治假装忧愁，“我实在太想念你工作时的样子所以我才接了这个案子。”

这没什么，Alec想，他们都可以很专业地做到公私分明。哦……他们真的可以吗？

“我相信你说的理由是真的，毕竟你从前不会接报酬如此低的活儿。”

“能够光明正大地参观你工作是多少钱都买不来的，Alexander。”

他看了一会儿Magnus，尽量自然但还是略显局促地笑了笑。

 

Simon放下他的餐刀和叉子，“我吃不下了。”

“怎么了？”“哪儿不舒服吗？你才吃了几口。”

Alec和Magnus同时看向他。

“他可能对基佬过敏……”Jace从盘子里抬起头接话，“你们俩太肉麻了，应该找个能关上门的房间去。”

这句话戳中了Alec心中此刻最在意的部分，他猛地把果酱瓶砸在餐桌上，“Jace！谁教你这么说话的！”

JAce吓了一跳，他呆了好一会儿才颤抖着说：“我开玩笑的……”

“你觉得这属于玩笑吗？”

Jace在Alec瞬间暴怒的语气中往Magnus的方向缩了一下。而Simon已经躲进了Raphael怀里。

“你干嘛发这么大脾气，Jace只是用词不当。”Magnus的手环住了Jace的肩膀，“嘿，Jace，跟Dad道歉就没事了。”

Jace委屈地抿着嘴唇不出声。

“前天他骂Raphael有面瘫症的时候你也这么说！这根本就不是什么用词不当。”Alec瞪着紧紧贴着Magnus的Jace，“他最近越来越离谱，你不能总是这么纵容他。”

“你干嘛又骂我一次……”Raphael拖着Simon离开餐桌去了客厅。

Magnus的表情也冷了下来，他皱着眉看向Alec，“我并没说他这样讲话是对的，但你朝他大吼大叫也不能解决问题。”

“我只是让他知道哪些话永远不该说。”

“恐吓不是教育手段之一。”Magnus把瑟瑟发抖的Jace抱起来，让他坐在自己腿上，“而且你不觉得你最近缺少跟他的沟通吗？这不只是Jace一个人的问题，你不能在没告诉他什么是对是错之前就因为他的失误而发火。”

“哦所以你现在是打算指导我该怎么教育我儿子？我要按小时给你付费吗？”

“Alexander！”

Alec知道自己口不择言了。他没想和Magnus吵架。只是不安的情绪掌控了他，此时再开口说出的每一个字可能都并非他真正想要表达的。

于是他选择闭上嘴，粗重的呼吸从鼻腔里喷出。

诡异的沉默在餐厅里散开，直到Jace抽泣的声音响起。

Alec像是从梦中惊醒，他烦躁地推开椅子站起来，拽过手边的警服走向门廊。

“你送他们上学吧，我先去警局了。”

 

Alec关门的声音让Magnus打了个冷颤。他叹了口气，手指轻轻拂过Jace金色的短发。

Jace蜷在Magnus胸前，一只手在脸上胡乱地抹着眼泪，另一只手抓着Magnus衬衫的前襟不肯松开。

“他讨厌我了吗……我不想让他讨厌我……”Jace哽咽着问。

Magnus皱起了眉，他轻声地哄着Jace，“哦pumpkin pie，当然不，你知道Alec有多爱你。他只是脾气有些急。”

“他从没这样吼过我……”

Magnus知道Alec突然失控的原因。从他问出自己今天是否会到警局去这个问题时他就知道了。这不是Alec的错，也不是Magnus的错，甚至不是Jace的错。

 _要怪就怪那些警局里见鬼的恐同份子吧，瞧瞧他们对他的Alexander做了什么。_ Magnus无声地骂了句脏话。

Magnus把Jace举起来让他坐在桌面上，这样他才能平视Jace轻微红肿的眼睛。

“因为你也从没这么让他失望过，Jace。前天晚上我们两个在后院里已经谈过这个了对不对？有些话不能当做玩笑乱说。而且你要知道，Alec工作的地方有很多对同性恋不那么友好的人，他面对的困境比我多得多，他也比我更在意周围人的看法。所以，你今天说的话让他联想到了不好的事情，他才会对你这么生气。”

“对不起，Magnus……我只是忘记了……”

Magnus轻轻地拍了拍他的背，“谁都难免犯错，但我希望类似的错误不会再有了，好吗？”

Jace点点头。

“晚上回来要好好地跟Dad道歉。”

“恩……”

一叠纸巾从旁边颤巍巍地递过来，Jace扭头看了看带着一脸安慰笑容的Simon，又用力抽了一下鼻子才停住了眼泪。

Magnus也站起来，看着桌上剩下一大半的早餐实在没了胃口，他拿过装饰着钻石与亮片的西装外套，从窗台上抓起了车钥匙。

“走吧，孩子们，鉴于你们的警官先生翘班，今天只好坐我的车去学校了。”

Raphael发出一声痛苦的哀叹，转身从抽屉里拿出驾照揣进了背包。

“能让我开车吗，你知道我每次坐你开的车都会吐。”

Magnus睁圆了眼睛看他，然后开始假装擦眼泪，“哦，我亲爱的Raphael，你这么说真是让爸爸太伤心了。你知道爸爸坐在副驾驶上看你开车会有多么担忧吗？”

“要不你自己坐地铁去办公室吧。”

“Raphael！”

“大吼大叫不是教育手段！”Raphael开门拉着两个小家伙朝车库跑去。

Magnus做了两次深呼吸，接着朝车库的方向大喊，“你根本不知道我要忍住揍你一顿的冲动有多难！”

在听到三个孩子的笑声后，他终于无奈地跟着笑起来。

Magnus掏出手机查看了一下日程表。还好，他今天在警局里的问询会议能给他留出足够的时间和Alec好好谈谈。关于Jace，关于他和Alec，关于他们这个有些怪异的五人组合。

他坚信，没有什么事是开诚布公的谈心解决不了的。

 

Alec在警局后院的停车场里熄掉发动机，却迟迟没有下车。

当他开车驶出三条街，才意识到自己的行为有多恶劣。他竟然干出了把Jace丢给Magnus然后自己摔门逃走这种混蛋事？

“我真该下地狱……”

他必须得承认自己最近因为工作和他见鬼的没办法梳理好的情绪而忽略了对Jace的关注，他也明白Magnus指责他教育Jace的态度不是全无道理。他只是……一想到今天在警局里将跟Magnus碰面，就没办法冷静地思考。

Alec的拳头狠狠地砸在了方向盘上。突然响起的汽笛声吓跑了一只跃跃欲试想要跳上他引擎盖的野猫。

局里除了Daniel没人知道他是同性恋，而就连Daniel也完全不清楚他和Magnus之间的事情。Alec不确定自己要在大家面前如何表现才能安全通关。对他来说，任何偏差都有可能引发毁灭性的灾难。

他不知道自己什么时候才能做好让他们的关系曝光的准备，他担心在合适的时机到来之前事情会开始走向不受他控制的下坡路。

恐惧总能让人作出很多冲动又令人懊悔的决定。

他掏出手机想给Magnus发一条短信为早上的事道歉，可手指在屏幕上停滞了许久也没能敲出一个字。

Magnus是那样骄傲自负的人，如果他受够了因为自己的怯懦而不得不做出的忍让、迁就，决定再也不要跟自己扯上关系了怎么办？

这个想法就像砂砾灌进了Alec的咽喉，让他呼吸困难。

注定难熬的一天……

Alec叹着气揉乱了头顶的黑发，拔出钥匙下了车。

 

Alec走进警局，迎面而来的就是过夜的咖啡、硝烟和忙碌后的汗水混合而成的味道。进入他无比熟悉的工作环境还不到十秒，Alec已经开始想念家里清爽的气息和Magnus独特的香水味。

一个半月，足以在他身上培养出新的习惯。

Alec在他的位置上坐下，两条长腿伸进桌洞里交叠在一块儿。他的办公桌上干净整洁，取代往日铺满桌面的卷宗的只有一杯Daniel给他买的黑咖啡正从饮用口冒着热气。

同居带给他的好处远超他的想象。为了能在Magnus忙碌的时候照顾三个孩子，Alec处理文书工作的效率比从前提高至少两倍。甚至他那个享誉全局的拖延狂搭档受他的影响也开始在死线前上交处理完毕的案卷。他们是不是应该给Magnus写一封感谢信或送个奖状之类的？这说不定能改善警员们对Magnus的态度？Alec对自己蠢到极点的想法耸了耸肩。

“嘿！Alec！”

Daniel从警监的办公室里探出头，朝他招招手。Alec不明所以地站起来走过去，他一只脚刚跨过门槛就被Daniel拽进屋里，门在他背后被飞快地关上。

“你在这儿干什么？”

Daniel拉过他耳语，像被什么吓坏了似的，“你知道今天那个家伙要来吗？”

“谁？”Alec有些困惑地盯着Daniel，但很快他就反应过来“那个家伙”是谁，“哦……你是说Ma——Bane。”

“这个早晨简直就是世界末日……”Daniel两手扒着脸，露出了布满血丝的眼底。

“你低血糖，每个早晨对你来说都是世界末日。”Alec努力让自己看起来完全不在意，“好了，他又不是第一次来这儿，你犯不着表现得像是马上要被推土机碾过。”

“Bane比推土机恐怖多了……他要来过问Tortte的案子……”

Alec开始有些不耐烦，他现在真的不想跟任何同事讨论Magnus，“上帝啊，Daniel，你如果就为了跟我告解Bane有多吓人，我可以分点文书工作让你没有多余的精力去想他。”

“Alec……”Daniel用力呼吸，声音如同濒死的小动物，“Tortte的案子，现在是你我负责了。”

“什么！？”Alec差点跳了起来。

_见鬼，这不是真的，他一定在梦里还没醒！_

“因为Alaric昨晚意外受伤，Tortte的案子改由我们接手……”

所以Daniel才会站在警监的屋子里，所以他才吓成这个样子。Alec感觉自己的身体仿佛即将爆发的火山，胃酸如翻滚的岩浆不断上涌。

“Luke在哪儿？他不能就这么随便的把一个案子扔过来，我们还有自己的事做……”

他强忍着不要吐在Daniel脸上，猛地拉开了办公室门。

“早，Alec，你有什么事要做？”

Luke端着一杯芳香浓郁的咖啡站在门外。在他身后不远处，站着被两名警员押解的Tortte。

“警监……”Alec咬着牙，在Luke进屋后重重地关上门。他做了个深呼吸后才转过身，“关于Tortte的案子——”

“对，我已经和Daniel说了，由你们俩来负责。”

“Alaric盯了Tortte快半年，他不会乐意别人插手……”

“哦，实际上，”Luke喝了一口咖啡，慢悠悠地说到，“是Alaric指名的你。”

Alec背在身后的手攥成了拳头。该死的Alaric！他一定是得知Magnus接了Tortte的辩护才指名自己的。Alaric总是拿当初自己在法庭上和Magnus对骂并且输了的事调侃他。

“我知道你不喜欢对上Magnus Bane。但这是你的工作和责任，Alec。”

Luke再次打开办公室大门，做了一个“请”的动作。

 

这简直是不能更糟的一天。

Alec在抗议无果后垂着肩膀和Daniel走出了Luke的办公室，来到Torttte——现在属于他们的犯人——面前。Alec斜觑着那个留着长发和络腮胡的削瘦男人，心底泛着低沉的暴力冲动。

好吧，Alec想，无论如何他总得做好自己的本职工作。他勉强打起精神，从其中一名押解犯人的警员手中接过了有关Tortte的全部书面材料。

“制毒，贩毒，人赃并获……”Alec简略浏览着文件里Alaric整理好的种种证据，他诧异地抬起头，“到了这种程度你还让律师替你做无罪辩护？”

“那些只是普通大麻！”

“没有任何证据表明你种的那东西属于合法植物。”Alec合上文件，示意Daniel去找一间闲置的问讯室。

“你们不能因为我种了点稀有品种就把我抓起来，这他妈……哦！谢天谢地！”

Tortte的表情在短短几秒内从愤怒到兴奋的转变告诉Alec，他的律师到了。

皮鞋踏在大理石上的声音回荡在忽然安静下来的警局里。Alec能明显感觉到空气中异样的情绪，他转动着关节有些发涩的脖子看向周围的同事，单凭他们脸上的神情会让人误以为从大门走进来的不是名叫Magnus Bane的律师，而是一条吐着信子的非洲响尾蛇。

Alec侧过脸，目光随着一步步向这边走来、光彩夺目的Magnus逐渐拉近。

Daniel在他旁边不悦地抽气，“如果我不是手在发抖，我真想给他一拳……他非得每次都用这种参观垃圾处理厂一样的眼神看着我们吗？”

Alec眨眨眼，低声附和着Daniel，“你说得对……我也想……”

他想伸出双臂圈住那个傲慢的男人，他想低头吻上那张带着讥笑的薄唇，他想吞下那声世界上最性感的呻吟……老天，他没救了。

Alec绝望的哀吼被他拼尽全力压抑在喉咙里。

“Magnus，”Tortte咧开嘴大笑，露出焦黄的牙齿。他挣扎着试图靠近Magnus，而他身后的警员则更用力地拉住了他的胳膊，“Magnus！”

Magnus在他们面前站定，脸上带着公事化的微笑，眼神却异常冷漠。

“我希望你能用更专业的名头称呼我，Tortte先生。”

Tortte愣了一下。

“呃……好，Bane律师。让我叫你什么都可以，只要你快点把我从这鬼地方弄出去！”

“当然，Tortte先生，我不会让你在这儿住太久……”Magnus答应着他的客户，但视线却一直盯在Alec脸上。“毕竟那是我到警局来的目的之一啊。”

Tortte在Magnus说完后更加狂妄，他呲着牙，冲Alec露出一个“你死定了”的表情。

Alec攥紧拳头翻了个白眼，看那两名警员把Tortte带回拘留房。

_不过没错，他死定了。_

现在，只剩下他和Daniel以及Magnus站在Luke办公室门外。

一段不算长的沉默过后，Alec尴尬地开了口，“Bane律师……”他听见自己的声音干涩又无力。

“Lightwood警官，好久不见。”Magnus对他点点头，在看到Alec手里的文件夹时皱了皱眉，“我以为这件案子是Alaric警官负责。”

“对，不过现在由我接手了。”

“这可真是我的荣幸，”Magnus闻言露出一个转瞬即逝的假笑，“那就祝愿我们双方今天一切顺利吧。”

Alec咬着两腮的肌肉，让自己尽量平静地直视Magnus的眼睛。他看不出Magnus有没有因为早上的事对他恼火，Magnus表现得如此疏离客气，就好像他们真的毫无瓜葛一样。

这是他想要的，可Alec一点也不享受这种感觉。

 

狭小房间里的空气似乎不能满足三个人的呼吸，Alec自从进了问讯室就抱着手肘靠在窗边无声地做着深呼吸，完全把Magnus扔给Daniel一个人去应付。

在做个称职的警察和避免死于窒息这两个选项中，Alec自私地选择了后者。

“Daniel警官，你不必这样如临大敌。”Magnus坐在桌子的另一端，低头翻阅着警方提供给他的部分证据。他看起来全神贯注，却忽然开口调侃坐在他斜对角的Daniel。“我只是来了解一下案件的基本情况，这不是正式开庭。另外，放过那支可怜的签字笔吧。”

Daniel一直在手里摆弄的笔“啪”地掉在桌上，他略显窘迫地连忙伸手去抓，塑料间的摩擦发出刺耳的噪音。

Alec忍不住漏出一声嗤笑。

西装上镶着无数碎钻的律师抬起头，挑高了一条眉毛看向Alec。

“我说了什么好笑的事吗？Lightwood警官。”

Alec立刻不安地站直，绷起脸摇摇头。

Magnus显然已经对那些温室大棚照片的复印件失去了兴趣，他推开单薄的文件夹，放松了肩膀靠在椅背上。

“你的态度让我很难继续工作，警官。”

Alec睁大了双眼，“什么？我什么都没做。”

“就是因为你什么都没做。你在消极抵抗，你一点也不想配合我的工作。”Magnus慵懒地将交叉的双腿伸直，搁在桌面上的手指轻轻敲击着凌乱的节奏。“可怜的Daniel，快要吓得休克了却硬是被你推上前线。”

本就焦虑不安的Alec有些被Magnus的态度激怒了，他重重地拍上桌面，巨大的响声让门外路过的人纷纷向屋里张望想要一探究竟。

他双手撑在桌上，压低了上身带着恐吓意味地眯起双眼盯着Magnus。

“你没权利评价我的工作，更没资格侮辱我的搭档。”

Magnus笑起来，“那你最好变现得更专业一些，而不是被对我的恐惧所支配。”

Alec抓着桌面边沿的指节已经泛白，他的声音凶狠如此刻的眼神，“你说我不够专业？你觉得我怕你？”

房间里的空气随Alec手臂上逐渐绷紧的肌肉而越来越稀薄。

“Alec，别激动……”Daniel跳起来隔断了Alec和Magnus的对视，他慌张地想要阻止两人之间一触即发的战争却不知道从何下手。

“经验是动物自我保护能力的重要来源，它们输过一次后总是会畏惧面对赢家。”Magnus耸耸肩。

这句话让Alce彻底失去了控制。

他越过Daniel，径直冲到了Magnus面前抓着他的衣领把他从椅子上拎起来。

而Magnus依然从容地面带微笑。

“我们猜猜看，你会先打破我的鼻梁还是打断我的肋骨？”

“见鬼，你能不能闭上嘴！”

Alec的左手率先松开将他硌疼了的镶钻衣领，然后攥成空拳直奔Magnus的沾着亮片的颧骨而去。

不过二分之一秒后他就后悔自己没有用上全力并且还打空了，因为Magnus比他速度更快地结结实实给了他的胃部一拳。

Alec惊讶于竟然有人能在向后闪避的同时打出如此有力的直拳。他捂着肚子退后一步，撞翻了Magnus之前坐过的椅子。

 _来真的？_ Alec弯下腰，痛苦地干呕了两声随后抬眼看看Magnus，他的男朋友脸上一切如常，看不出丁点儿心疼。

“操……”Alec啐了一口，再次扑向Magnus。

他成功地躲过Magnus挥出的上勾拳，并且反手扣住了对方挥拳的手腕。Alec把Magnus拉到自己身前，最大程度缩短了他再次出拳所需的距离。

可惜Alec还来不及在他创造的优势下组织进攻，Magnus被忽略的另一只手就从下面抓住了他的大腿。他坚硬的皮鞋尖端踢在Alec的脚踝上，并趁着Alec失去平衡的一瞬间将这个高大的警察掀翻在地。

尽管因为Alec没有松开抓着他的手而将Magnus也一并带倒摔在了地板上，但Magnus对周围接连响起的惊呼表示十分满意。

Magnus飞快地翻身坐起，死死压住Alec，不让他有重新爬起来的机会。

“你的同事们欣赏过你被一个律师压在身下的风采吗，Lightwood警官？”Magnus笑着问，他的目光和他领口的钻石同样闪耀。

Alec有些晕眩地仰望着坐在自己大腿上的Magnus，突然间从他的眼神里读懂了某种含义。

去他妈的耶稣基督……Alec在心里骂了一长串脏话，他绝对会死在Magnus手里！

Alec偷偷卸掉了掐着Magnus手腕的力道，以免真的让他心爱的男人受伤。他躺在地上，强忍嘴角快要泄露的笑意，反问到：“作为一名律师，你的肌肉也过于结实了，这算是特例吗？”

“注意措辞，警官，要知道这年头刻板偏见可是会让你丢了饭碗的。”

Magnus收紧了压在Alec髋骨两侧的长腿，迫使他身下的警察发出一声虚弱的呻吟。

演出到此结束。

Alec挺直了后背，猛地发力带着身上的Magnus一跃而起，随即把被自己撞得脚步踉跄的Magnus推到了距离他们最近的罗马柱上。

Alec的余光看到Daniel和其他几名警员凑过来想要把他们分开，他立刻沙哑着嗓子朝他们低吼——

“都别插手！这事现在变成私人恩怨了！”

于是，在几乎半个警局的注视下，Alec和Magnus扭打着消失在了逃生楼梯间的大门后面。


	4. Chapter 4

“上帝啊……”

一走进监控摄像的盲区，Alec就用力地把Magnus搂进了怀里，他埋头贪婪地嗅着Magnus颈间淡香水的味道。Alec曾以为自己不是那种会沉迷在某项事物中的人，然而现实却是，他沉迷于与Magnus肌肤相贴的感觉之中无法自拔。Alec近乎狂热地吻着Magnus的颈侧，他的嘴唇包裹着被吮吸到有些红肿的皮肤，他的齿尖在Magnus的脖子上细细地摩擦，最后实在忍不住朝那块皮肤咬了下去。

Magnus的脉搏在他的舌尖上跳动，一滴汗水从Magnus的下颌滑过，落在了Alec的鼻翼上。

当Magnus在他耳边“嘶”了一声，Alec只好收回陷入Magnus皮肉的牙齿，但仍然贴在Magnus脖子上。他蠕动的嘴唇低喃，“这太难了，我觉得我做不到……”

他只是个纽约城最普通的警察，不是名利场派对上的当红演技派，让他和热恋中的男朋友假扮互相憎恨——虽说他们之前的确是那样没错——这挑战的难度系数也未免过高了。

“你表现得很好，Alexander。有几个瞬间我觉得你真的想把我揍进医院。哦，你没有真那么想对吧？”Magnus调笑着。他的手掌攀上Alec的后背，拍抚的力道中充满了肯定与安慰。就和他平时对孩子们做过的动作一样。

“我刚才有伤到你吗？”Alec叹息着问。

Magnus嘴角的笑容更深，他深吸了一口气，却发觉这并没有缓解自己眼花的症状。

“一般的拳脚对我没多大威胁。不过，你现在倒是勒得我有些缺氧。”

Alec连忙带着抱歉的微笑放松了手臂，可他依旧拒绝让Magnus从自己怀里离开。

西装已经不似来时那样整齐的律师轻轻用脸颊磨蹭Alec早上没刮干净的一点点胡茬，将自己的重量一大半都倚在Alec身上。他喜欢在每一个不需要表现出自己有一副战无不胜的钢铁之躯的时刻，依偎在他深爱的男人身边。

“既然我已经冒着被指控袭警的风险打倒了你一次，所以我不介意你回去后谎报战果。”Magnus下意识地摆弄着Alec颈侧的一缕黑发，他将它们缠在自己的手指尖把玩，正面两圈再反面两圈，嘴角眼角都带着懒散又玩味的微笑，“你的同事们应该很乐意听到你赢了Magnus Bane，毕竟——”

“Magnus，”Alec打断了怀中人想要继续说下去的念头，他垂下眼，有些不敢直视Magnus金棕色的双眸，“今早的事……不，所有的事我都很抱歉。”

Magnus的表情再一次软下来，他抬起另一只手抚上Alec的后颈，“没关系，Alexander，我明白你的苦衷。很多时候能够接受真正的你的工作环境是一样非常稀有而可贵的东西。”他歪头思考了一小会儿，继续说到：“如果这真的让你觉得困扰，我可以不再接你们辖区的案子。”

“不，Magnus，不……”Alec摇摇头，又狠狠地吸了一口Magnus的味道才在两人之间拉开了几英寸的距离。Alec鼓起勇气抬头，目不转睛地看着Magnus，眼中满是温柔的爱和破碎的歉意。“你已经为了我做出太多的牺牲了，我很感激但我不喜欢这样。我爱你，Magnus，我不想让这变成不平等的、见不得光的畸形关系。”

“Alexander，你要知道我不会逼你去做任何让你感到不舒服的事。”Magnus的双手捧住Alec的脸，拇指轻轻地擦过Alec泛红的脸颊，“我们的处境不同，在进入律师行业前，我已经是个公开的双性恋，周围的人接受与否都不会让我失去什么。可是你不一样，我非常清楚就算是这个年代，在警察系统出柜也不是件容易的事。所以我并不想要求你必须去公开某些东西……”

Alec感激地叹着气，每当他觉得不可能再爱Magnus更多的时候，这个男人总是有办法让他知道自己大错特错。“除了我爱你，我真的不知道还能说些什么……”Alec再次将Magnus拉入自己的怀抱，“但我保证我会在合适的时机告诉他们，我不想再假装我们彼此互相憎恨。我想带你一起出席下一次的警员聚会，要是你愿意的话……”

“Alexander，我的荣幸。”

 

“我永远不会厌倦你的拥抱，不过你继续这样把我当成枫树抱着会惹出麻烦的。”

Alec不介意Magnus把他比作棕熊，因为比起被人看见他们抱在一起，他现在有更大的麻烦。Alec朝Magnus又靠近了一些，将两具躯体的间隙几乎彻底消灭。

他的下身在Magnus小腹蹭过，就算隔着两条裤子，Magnus都能感觉出Alec已经硬到了什么程度。他挑挑眉毛，摆出一副纯洁无辜的样子，“哦，这可真是怪了。我从不知道打架也会让你兴奋？”

“你干的好事，”Alec咬着牙，燥热的手掌抓住了Magnus的腰，“是谁刚才一直用屁股在我身上磨来磨去？”

“恩，是谁呢……”Magnus笑着凑近Alec，最后一个字被他送进了Alec的双唇之间。

他是如此想念亲吻Magnus的感觉。去他的亮片闪粉以及其它什么东西，Alec发誓，他一定要恢复他们早上出门前的道别吻。

他们在楼梯间的拐角处相拥亲吻，交换着彼此的气息。

Alec用舌尖挑开Magnus闭合的唇瓣，刚刚在颈侧肆虐过的牙齿这会儿饥渴地轻咬着Magnus的下唇。被细小花刺蛰痛般的触感让Magnus低吟着，扶在Alec肩头的双手也不禁揪紧了对方的制服。

湿润红肿的嘴唇互相碾压着对方，谁都不想成为先分开的那一个。

当一个缓慢且足够挑逗的长吻终了，Magnus粗喘着开口，“我的车就停在门外的巷子里……”Magnus亲了一口Alec的鼻尖，又补充道：“单面玻璃。”

 

在Magnus的汽车后座上接吻，是一项全新的体验。

Alec两手托着Magnus的背一边亲吻他微颤的喉结一边将他的男朋友放倒在车座垫上。Alec不停在Magnus的下巴和脖子上留下浅浅的吻痕，听着Magnus的呻吟声不断从他咬紧的牙齿中间泄露。

Magnus张开双腿，让伏在他上方的Alec更深地嵌入他腿间。下身的挤压摩擦在一定程度上缓解了快要将他灼伤的欲火。Magnus屈起膝盖，两脚支在座垫上，紧贴着Alec腰际的小腿或轻或重地做出引诱的磨蹭。

“说实话我很喜欢这件我们一起选的西装，”Alec控制着自己的呼吸以免被Magnus的动作打乱，他的手掌在Magnus上衣领口处摩挲，“但我现在更乐于看它被我撕开的样子。”

“老天……”Magnus睁圆了双眼，笑得像是听到了闻所未闻的事情，“陪你打架真不是个好主意，我羞涩可爱的警官先生到哪里去了？”

Alec也跟着笑起来，“如果你还能想起来的话，我因为在法庭上骂你而被法官赶出去过，”他强调，“两次。”

Magnus噘着嘴晃了晃脑袋，表情忽然变得有些迟疑。当Alec注意到Magnus的欲言又止，他的笑容变得困惑起来。

“我说错什么了吗？”Alec接连咽着唾液，他的嗓子又开始感到干涩。

“没有，不是那样……”

Magnus两手撑着上身坐起来。他投来的目光有些闪烁但同时又温柔满溢，这让Alec感觉稍微放松了一些，至少他相信Magnus不会在这样的情况下说出要离开他的话。

他又坐直了一些，大腿更紧密的压在Alec的髋骨上。

“Alexander，有件事我一直想要告诉你。”

“什么？”

Magnus有些羞于启齿，他的颧骨升起一抹红晕，眼角的亮片仿佛也变成了粉色。他下意识地在揪住Alec深蓝色衬衫上的一粒纽扣揉搓，“从我们第一次在法庭上见面，我就爱上你了。”

“哇哦……”

这是他此刻唯一能说出的语言。

Alec并非没有想过，在那个星期六下午的长沙发上，在他激动地吻住Magnus前，这个男人是不是就已经对自己有了兴趣。可是他不敢相信，Magnus对他心动竟然会是那么早以前的事。他的心仿佛被投入了盛满枫糖的湖泊，在甜蜜的湖水中不断沉溺。

“这听上去可能会有些诡异，”Magnus盯着那颗纽扣，“在很长一段时间里，听你在法庭和警局里对我使用些过激的言辞，几乎称得上是种享受……”

Alec惊讶地看着快要把头埋进胸腔里的Magnus，他小心斟酌着开口，“呃，所以，你是那种……怎么说，有受虐倾向的……”

“才不！”Magnus猛地抬头大声地否认，又很快垂下眼睛，“只是在你恨着我的时候，那是我仅有能引起你注意的方式。”

“哦，Magnus……”Alec搂住他的律师，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，“真是可惜我们浪费了那么多的时间才在一起。”

Magnus认同地点点头，“所以当我在医院里听到Jace说他爸爸是Alec Lightwood时，你不知道我在心里感谢了多少遍所有我知道的神明。”

说到Jace，Alec的眉头又皱在了一起。

“啊，Jace他……”

“不必担心，”Magnus抬起手轻轻抚平了Alec眉间的褶皱，微笑着安慰道，“关于Raphael和今早的事我都已经跟他谈过了，也很明确地告诉他不可以把那些恐同言论拿来当笑话，我想他会记住的。毕竟你今天真是把他吓坏了。”

Alec看着如此轻描淡写的Magnus，仿佛丢失了言语。在他忙着自怨自艾的时候，Magnus已经默默替他完成了本属于他的义务，而这只是他说出来自己才知道的部分。他不知道的该是有更多。

“我究竟行过多少善事才让上帝把你奖励给我……”Alec把脸埋在Magnus的颈窝，声音模糊而潮湿。

“这么说来，更有可能是撒旦把我送来的。”

“嘿。”Alec闭着眼笑着发出一声抗议。

 

他们的唇再次贴合到一起。Alec热切地勾住Magnu的舌头，手上飞快地脱掉了Magnus的西装裤和衬衫，而他自己的则早就被Magnus脱个干净。Alec费了点工夫，尽量把他们的衣服完好地挂在驾驶座靠背上。

一切妥当后，他的手重又回到Magnus火热的身体上。

失去衣物的遮盖，那些在第一次见到时令Alec吃惊又爱慕的肌肉显露无疑。Alec的目光和手指描摹着Magnus每一寸肌理，感受着小麦色的皮肤下暗藏的力量。最后，Alec的手在Magnus人鱼线旁一个已经不明显的吻痕上停了下来。

“我还记得什么时候在这儿留下它的。”

Alec抚摸着那片肌肤，在Magnus发出更大声的呻吟前俯下身重新在那个吻痕上加深了印记。他一只手摸索着来到身下将Magnus的一条腿高高推起架在自己的臂弯里，棕绿色的双眼跳动着渴求的光芒，扫过Magnus炙热挺立的器官和藏在阴影之下的入口。

“在我们同居后第一个公休日，”Alec一边舔吻着Magnus颤抖的大腿一边继续说到，“孩子们都不在家，你在沙发上也摆出了现在这个姿势……”

接下去想说的话随着他吞入Magnus阴茎的动作而中断。Alec的舌尖尝到了Magnus溢出的前液的味道，同时也感觉到Magnus抓在自己肩膀的手越收越紧，他打赌之后他肩上一定会留下五个青紫的圆坑。

“Alexander，再深……”

Magnus的声音和他的阴茎一样颤抖着，而当Alec将他含进更多，他的身体就如触电般地弹起。他感觉自己在Alec柔软的喉口擦过，这是第一次Alec吞得这么深。Magnus瘫软在座垫上，无力的承受着Alec带给他的快感，他的指甲在车座侧面的皮革上留下几道深深的抓痕。

Alec放开了Magnus被口水和前液裹满的性器，他滑下后座跪在了地毯上。为孩子们准备的厚实的羊毛垫救了他的膝盖。

“不过”Alec略感可惜地说，“我们家的沙发更宽敞，你可以把腿张得更开……”

Alec边说着边拉起Magnus让他的背部可以抵着靠垫，这个姿势让Magnus有更大的空间将自己展示给Alec。

“舔我，Alec……”

警官先生低下头，欣然从命。

Magnus的大腿被压在两侧，几乎绷成了一条直线。Alec的舌尖在他的马眼四周打转，然后沿着柱身上那道敏感的筋线向下舔去。断断续续的呜咽徘徊在车厢中，直到Alce张开嘴，用嘴唇包裹住了Magnus滚烫满胀的囊袋。

Magnus在他头顶发出了再也无法压抑的尖叫。

“嘘……”

Alec跪直了双腿，换成手环绕住Magnus那根亮红色兴奋不已的阴茎，而后用吻封住了那些悠长嘶哑的呻吟和一些没有意义的脏话。

这个吻持续了足有一分钟，Alec才放开Magnus。现在，他的律师只能大口喘气而发不出任何声音了。

“调查Bane律师车里传出的奇怪声音可不在我们出警范畴……”他抓着Magnus的脚踝将他拉向自己。

Magnus被他拖拽着向下动了动。混杂着Alec口水的液体早已从他性器顶端沿着整根阴茎流到了下方，在他臀部和座垫接触的地方汇成了一小滩，那些黏腻的水渍随着他的动作在臀肉上蹭开，变成了亮晶晶的一大片。

Alec捞起Magnus的一条腿搭在自己肩头，另一只手的中指毫无预兆地伸进了下面那个被浸湿的入口。还没深入到第二个指节，Alec就觉得火热的肠壁紧缚着他的手指，不让他继续入侵。

他低头轻吻着Magnus的眼睑和鬓角，试图让身下的男人放松一些。这也的确奏效了，Alec的整根手指在Magnus肌肉松弛下来的一瞬间完全插了进去。

“嗯……Alexander……”

Magnus目光迷离地伸出手抚摸着Alec耳侧微卷的黑发，而在Alec又插入两根手指的同时他也拉扯痛了Alec。

他总是喜欢在性爱的过程中无私分享，不管是愉悦还是疼痛。

“在你过去最糟糕的性幻想里……”Alec抬起眼皮看了看扬起脖颈紧咬着下唇的Magnus，“有出现过你在自己的车里被我干得一团糟吗？”

Magnus狠狠地深吸一口气，努力摆出自己最沉着冷静的表情。

“你还没真正操到我呢，警官先生。而且……”他露出挑衅的笑容，“你绝对想不到我最糟糕的性幻想是什么样的。”

Alec一边继续在Magnus身下扩张，一边靠过去轻咬他的下唇。

他贴着Magnus轻声呢喃，“我不介意听听看。”

Magnus喘息着凑近了他的耳朵，探出舌尖舔过Alec的耳垂，“你知道在关掉监控的审讯室里都能发生些什么吗……”

Alec闻言低声笑起来，同时抽出了沾满透明液体的三根手指，“你脑子里的这些东西真是……让人难以置信。”

“不只是脑子里……”

Magnus一条手臂环住了Alec的脖子，他仰头热情地吻着Alec的双唇。另一边则像之前肉搏戏份中的那个偷袭动作一样，拉住了Alec的一条腿。他用力地将跪立的Alec带回到车后座上，同时抬高了臀部，借着一连串动作的惯性，让Alec那根早就蓄势待发的阴茎直挺挺地深入到他身体中。

这种突然而凶猛的进入不仅让Magnus倒抽了一口凉气，就连Alec也有些抵抗不住被如此紧致的肠肉猛然咬住的快感。他发出长长的呻吟，压住了在他身下颤动的Magnus。

“你真的，确定，没有，受虐倾向吗……”

Alec每说一个词都将性器差不多完全抽离再用力撞回去，而无论Magnus想要承认与否，他所能发出的也只剩声调渐高又破碎不堪的喊叫。

“慢、慢一些，Alexander……我不想啊啊啊……不想这么快就——”

Alec撞上了他的前列腺，Magnus的尖叫再一次拔高。他挣扎着双手紧紧环抱住Alec汗湿的后背，拉低他的脖子和自己接吻。

Alec的舌头变换着角度不断刺激着Magnus口中的敏感带，感觉他的律师每一次呼吸都预示着高潮。Alec压在Magnus身上，他慢慢摆动着腰胯放缓了抽插的频率，但每一次顶入的力度却丝毫不减。

Magnus里面既紧又热，让Alec产生了自己那根坚硬如铁的阴茎说不定会被这高温熔化的错觉。

“你说得对，你的全部都令人神魂颠倒……”Alec沿着Magnus的唇线吻到了他的下巴，然后是耳根。真是要命，Alec盯着那些亮晶晶的碎屑，他连耳后那一小撮头发都擦了闪粉。

Magnus耳廓上的银饰在他眼前恼人地晃动，Alec下一秒就咬了上去，并且色情地用牙齿磨着Magnus的耳骨。

这不是个好主意。

Alec在感觉到不对劲后马上松口，发现Magnus刚才紧绷的身体像被抽掉了骨头一样软在了座垫上，抱着Alec的双臂因为无法用力而从他背上滑开。他口中“嘶嘶”地吸着气，光华流转的双眼此刻失焦地望着上方的车顶。

“Magnus，你……你射了吗？”

Alec不太相信地抬起身低头看了看，自己和Magnus的腹部都沾着白稠的精液。他伸手沾了一些，才确认这真的发生了。

他只是咬了咬Magnus的耳朵，他就高潮了？

“真没礼貌……”Magnus气息不稳地噘起嘴，还在发抖的手指摸上刚刚被Alec咬过的地方，“要知道，我戴这个就是为了防止跟我上床的家伙到处乱碰……你这野蛮人是第一个……”

Alec有些不好意思，但又有点开心，“好吧，我的确不能否认我喜欢在你身上咬来咬去。”

Magnus笑起来。

“我也喜欢你在我身体里……”从意外的高潮中缓过来的Magnus重新摆动着臀部，敏感的肠道更用力地吮咬着Alec的阴茎，“这么深……”

哪怕没有和太多人交往过，Alec也知道不会有人在诱惑自己堕落这方面能超过Magnus了。

他咆哮一声，压住Magnus再次开始新一轮的动作。

当Magnus带着一丝哭腔咬住他的脖子时，Alec咬着下唇射在了Magnus里面。

他的眼前闪烁着更多的亮片，在一片白光中升起又落下。

 

湿热的高潮退去，Alec和Magnus相拥着挤在后座上。

“哇哦……”Alec感叹，“我们居然真的在你车上做了……”

他们这时才意识到被激情和性欲占据了主导是件多么可怕的事情。特别是Magnus。他试着坐起来，随即就感觉到Alec射进去的东西在他屁股里湿漉漉的往外滴。不知道是不是因为少有的不适放大了他的感知，Magnus总觉得今天Alec射得格外多……

“Alexander，今天你来洗衣服……”他绝对没法儿坦然面对将要被他亲手毁掉的裤子了。

Alec搂着他的腰轻声地笑着，“十分乐意为您服务，我亲爱的Bane律师。”

Magnus靠在他的胸膛上，平复着自己呼吸。

“你还要回去继续看Tortte的案件资料吗？”Alec从前面的座椅靠背上拿下Magnus的裤子递给他，不过后者显然很享受这样光着屁股跟他聊工作上的事。

“不了，你们能提供给我的没什么看头。而且我也不想带着这些东西被你那些想要主持正义的同事关起来。”Magnus表情下流地指着自己身下乱糟糟的一片，他瞥了一眼表情不太自然的Alec后忍不住露出坏笑，“所以你现在知道脸红害臊了？三分钟之前你还忘乎所以地在我屁股里乱射一气——”

“哦，别说了，Magnus……”Alec抬手胡乱地想要堵上Magnus的嘴，他的另一只大手羞耻地遮住了脸。

在Magnus的大笑中，Alec心想确实有可能是撒旦把Magnus送到他身边来的。

Alec抓过衬衫穿好，系上最后一枚扣子时忽然想起他在Alaric整理的证据里看到的东西。他犹豫了一下，还是决定和Magnus谈谈。

“你确定要接这个案子吗，Magnus？Tortte贩毒的场所就在Raphael学校附近，他甚至有向未成年人出售毒品的嫌疑。”Alec知道Raphael绝不是那种会主动沾染毒品的孩子，可是消除外部潜在威胁是他作为一个父亲——某种程度上可以算是——的本能。“如果你真的帮他辩护，他被释放后说不定会——”

“这正是我必须接下这个案子的原因。”Magnus抽了几张纸巾草草擦了擦屁股上各种体液的混合物，然后套上他的西装裤，“他在Raphael学校附近向未成年人贩毒，我绝不能容忍这种事发生。”

“而你还决定为他做无罪辩护？”Alec不懂。

Magnus继续穿好他的衬衫和西装外套，“那只是为了让他放弃选择其他律师的诱饵。他的无罪辩护根本不可能胜诉。”

Alec不敢想象会从Magnus口中听到他会输掉某个案子这样的话。还说得如此轻松。

“此外，我手上还有Tortte其他罪名的证据，但我需要他亲口供认那些证据的真实性。一旦他承认，我保证，他下半生必须得好好筹划一下如何活着走出监狱了。”

Magnus胜券在握，他自信的笑容让Alec不禁有些担忧。

“但是……”Alec皱皱眉，“这会让外界质疑你的职业道德，Magnus。”

他当然很乐意看到Tortte被送进监狱，但如果Magnus真的这么做，今后还能不能接到案子都会变成未知数。毕竟没人想要雇用一名可能会在法庭上反咬自己一口的律师为他辩护。哪怕有Raphael的因素在其中，Magnus 也不该拿自己的职业前途做筹码。

不过Magnus对此似乎一点不在意。他摇摇头，握住了Alec在膝盖上攥紧的手。

“在遇到你之前，我所拥有的也仅仅是‘职业’而已。”他的声音如此轻柔，天鹅绒拂过一般舒展开了Alec的眉头，“是你让我想要做些正确的事……哦还有，我很高兴你费心为Raphael着想。”

“别怀疑，虽然只有几个月的时间，但我对Raphael和Simon的爱绝不会少于对Jace的。”

Alec假装不高兴地撇撇嘴，可很快就在Magnus的注视下露出了笑容。

“谢谢你，Alexander。”

 

Alec目送Magnus的尾灯消失在街角，才深吸一口气走回警局。

很幸运他没有被八卦的同事围住打听他和Magnus的战果，Alec松了口气，然后尽量不引人注意地溜进了茶水间。

上午是最忙的时候，这儿几乎不会有人。

但今天，Daniel站在咖啡机前，好像就在等着Alec进来。

他紧张地摸摸脖子，发现Magnus留在那里的齿痕刚好被衬衫衣领挡住。Alec给了Daniel一个很假的微笑，祈祷着他的搭档不要看出什么破绽来。想起自己办公桌上那杯咖啡大概已经凉透了，Alec也走到咖啡机前，又冲了一杯新的。

茶水间里除了机器工作的噪声外再无动静。而当Alec的咖啡做好，就连那点噪音也消失殆尽。

好在Daniel不是那种能沉默地盯着你看上三个小时的奇葩警察。

“Alec？”Daniel捧着他的马克杯，小心翼翼地问，“你刚才在问询室，是在跟Magnus Bane调情吗？”

Alec嘴巴里来不及咽下去的咖啡精准地喷在了Daniel的衬衫上。

“操……Daniel，抱歉！该死……”他手忙脚乱地抓过壁柜里的餐巾纸塞给Daniel，又扯了一截按住那一大片他造成的棕色灾难。

Daniel哭丧着脸，拿纸巾擦了擦下巴上的一滴咖啡，“好吧，打听你的私生活，我活该……”

“Daniel，我和Magnus，我们……”

他的确是要公开这段关系的，只是没想到这么快。Alec看了看倒霉的Daniel，好吧，从他的搭档开始或许能容易些。

“我和Magnus正在同居。”

“什么？”Daniel放下马克杯，瞪着两眼拍开了Alec还在帮他擦着衬衫的手，“我猜到你们两个有问题，但是，同居？”

Alec看着过于震惊的Daniel，感觉舌头下面泛起苦涩，勇气也正从他的脚底顺着地板悄悄爬走。

Daniel挥舞着双手，那片咖啡渍在他胸前起起伏伏，“你们同居了而你竟然没有告诉我？我以为我们是搭档！”

“我们当然是！”Alec急急说到，“可，我……我不知道要怎么开口……”

“上帝啊，上帝啊……”Daniel像一只暴躁的浣熊在茶水间的空地上来回踱步，“Alec，我真的对你很失望……”

是的，这是他应得的。Alec难过地咽下嘴里的苦味。

“所以刚才你没有真的打伤Bane对吧？不然的话我的礼物篮就只能去药店买了。”

什么？Alec抬起头，发现Daniel眉头紧皱地盯着自己，从这幅表情来看他没办法分析出Daniel话里的意图。

“你在……说什么？”

“我在说你，Alec Lightwood，你的庆祝同居礼物想要外伤药礼包吗？还是正常一点的东西？”

他彻底糊涂了。

“呃，也就是说，你并不介意？”

“我当然介意！这是我们搭档以来你第一次和人谈恋爱，还和对方同居了！可你一个字都没告诉我！”Daniel抱着手肘抱怨，“哦，你刚才还默许你男人恐吓我。”他指的是在问询室里Magnus拿他打趣的事，“我感觉很受伤……”

“Daniel，非常抱歉，我并不是故意要对你隐瞒这些事。我只是担心……”

“我懂，Magnus Bane，这的确不是能轻松对我们开口的人选。”Daniel耸耸肩，重新给自己倒了杯咖啡。他沉默了一会儿才继续说到，“不过我很高兴你终于找到了愿意让你迈出这一步的人，Alec。这也足以证明Magnus Bane值得拥有我最棒的搭档。只要他今后来警局能别再吓唬我……”

Alec感激地拥抱了Daniel。

他不知道自己过去究竟在害怕什么。

在他身边有着如此善解人意的爱人和朋友，他早该从那些陈腐的恐惧中逃脱开。

 

当一个漫长但还不算太糟的工作日结束，Alec推开家门，感受到他熟悉的淡淡的香气围绕上来，这足以缓解一整个下午文书工作的疲惫。

他脱掉皮鞋，把警服夹克挂在了门口的衣架上。

Magnus正盘腿坐在茶几前的地毯上，指导着Jace和Simon完成他们的数学作业。听到Alec进门的声音，他坐在地上抬起头对他的男朋友露出一个“欢迎回家”的微笑。

“Dad！”Jace从沙发上跳下来扑向Alec，Alec蹲下身把他抱了起来。Jace短短的胳膊用力地搂着Alec的脖子，刚一把脸挨上Alec的肩膀就开始抽鼻子。“对不起，Dad，我知道错了……”

“没关系，pumpkin pie。我也很抱歉，不该对你发火。”

Jace脸埋在Alec的衣服里摇摇头。

Magnus也站起来，他轻轻拍了拍Jace的背，把他从Alec的手里接过来。

“好了，Jace，我们该吃饭了。”

“哦，”站在厨房岛台前的Raphael举着盛汤的木勺，“因为Alec没给我发短信，所以我没准备他的饭。”

“什么？”Alec瞪着眼，“我没听错吧，Raphael，我工作一天回来却连口吃的都没有吗？”他换上了一副可怜兮兮的表情，“我在这个家里究竟算什么？只是一顿晚餐都这么难满足吗？想想是谁在给你交学费……”

“我很确定是Magnus交的。”Raphael面无表情地回答，丝毫没有被Alec的演技打动。

Alec闭上嘴挫败地垂下了肩膀，他转头看向Magnus，无奈地笑起来，“果然我没有当演员的天分。今天Daniel说假如我在好莱坞一定会饿死。”

Magnus笑得肩膀和发梢都在颤抖，他怜爱地看着Alec。

“你也不需要那些技巧，Alexander。在这个家里，做最真实的你就好。”

“说得没错。”

Alec拉着Simon的手，和抱着Jace的Magnus一起走进餐厅。尽管Raphael没有准备他的晚餐——当然这不是真的，他只要随便在其他人的盘子里抢几口也能够填饱肚子了。

 

也许，他还不能完全适应五个人的同居生活。在这栋房子里不仅仅有着爱和激情，更多的是理解与相互支持。

Alec仍在不断学习，偶尔也会犯点小错，但他有一个优秀的恋人兼榜样，所以他想他可以做得越来越好。至少，他对未来充满了期待。

“我爱你，Magnus。”

“我也爱你，my angel。”

 

The End


End file.
